


When training goes south

by AloneGhost



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Peter Parker, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awesome Pepper Potts, BAMF Natasha Romanov, BAMF Pepper Potts, BAMF Peter Parker, Dead May Parker (Spider-Man), Domestic Avengers, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Light Angst, Natasha Romanov Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Has Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker has PTSD, Post-Time Skip, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Avengers, Protective Pepper Potts, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25396066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AloneGhost/pseuds/AloneGhost
Summary: Peter loved training, that is until a pair of hands lands on his hips.(Prompt fic)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Everyone, Peter Parker/Skip Westcott
Comments: 12
Kudos: 546





	When training goes south

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Woopwoopwoop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woopwoopwoop/gifts).



> Prompt by @woopwoopwoop
> 
> I'm so sorry if this is shitty, but my mind kinda did a flop while writing this, I hope you all enjoy it. 
> 
> Warning; read the tags

Peter loved training.

Training was when he could really test himself against some of the Avengers, happily sparring with them even if it meant getting his butt kicked sometimes. He could proudly say he had defeated them all a few times - and had learned most of their techniques by now - hopefully. 

Peter, of course, also loved that he could Interact with his idols/family members and develop his fighting skills in a setting that wasn't just domestic. Now, don't get him wrong - he loved being all domestic and soft with his new family, but he also loved trying to whoop their ass as well. He would never admit that when he had first started, he would run into battle blind, using Captain's technique of "I'm gonna run at you full force and hope you aren't stronger than me."

Of course, Peter liked to think he had improved on that aspect greatly, seeing as he now knew some kick-ass moves and a more stealthy approach - all thanks to training with Ms. Romanova and Mr. Barnes.

Swinging his body sideways, Peter dodged a knife that had been hurling at him at top speeds, thrown by none other than Mr. Barnes - aka Bucky - aka Mr. Winter Soldier Barnes sir.  
Yeah - Peter really needed to stop embarrassing himself by spluttering out peoples' full titles whenever they approached him - Dr. Banner hadn't talked to him for a full day because of Peter stuttering out " Mr. Dr. Banner Hulk sir." When the boy was first introduced to the world-famous scientist, but honestly, who could blame him? The man's work on gamma rays was incredible!

Sticking to the ceiling, Peter quickly crawled his way towards Bucky, kicking his leg out in an attempt to knock the man backward. Instead, his leg was grabbed and he was forcefully yanked from the ceiling, a yelp escaping him from surprise as he was tossed to the ground like a toy discarded by a child. Okay - never try that again on Mr. Barnes.

Thankfully, Peter was quick and flexible, his body rolling under the Winter soldier in one swift motion, escaping the knife that had been aimed at him. Grasping onto the man's calf, he successfully propelled the man away from him, watching the soldier crash into the wall. Ha! Take that Mr. Winter soldier sir!

Skirting around on the concrete floor, Peter trained his eyes on the ex-Hydra assassin, who had quickly regained composure - aiming yet another knife at Peter's lithe form. C'mon! How did Bucky even hide so many knives on his person? Sadly, Peter was too trained on Bucky that he hadn't noticed a certain bird-man running full force at him.

The two men tumbled to the ground in a clash of arms and legs, a small "oof," sound escaping Peter. Dang, it! He should have paid attention to the others in the room. Rolling around, Peter braced his muscles, getting ready to fling the Falcon off him before he tensed completely - the air knocking out of his lungs as Sam crashed a hard elbow into the middle of his back. 

His eyes widened, his heart soared and the blood in his veins ran colder than usual as he felt hands land on his hips, forcing him to stay put. Sam's hands were on his hips - Sam's hands were on his hips - Skip's hands were on his hips.

A loud shriek escaped Peter as he bashed around, flinging Sam off of his body - forcing Skip off his body.

A cold shiver traveled down his spine, making Peter gasp out as his eyes grew damp. No - not again, he could not have another panic attack in front of his team - in front of his family.

* * *

_A skinny boy shook in the dark hallway, gasping for each breath as his fists curled into Tony Stark's nightshirt, worried faces surrounding him as they tried to give him space._

_"Shh.." Tony had whispered softly, brushing Peter's hair back. "She's safe now, happy with Ben."_

* * *

  
Peter collapsed to the ground, his body shaking like a leaf as his chest heaved, struggling for air as sobs escaped his lips.

Not again, _no_ \- he was seriously breaking down yet again in front of the Avengers, his team, his _family_ ; all because someone touched his stupid hips.

* * *

  
_His nose scrunched, tears drying on his cheeks._  
_"I miss her, Tony.." He chocked out, his face buried deep in the crook of the man's neck._

_"I know, squirt."_

* * *

  
Shaking hands reached up, trying to brush the tears away from his eyes as he curled into himself on the concrete floor, his body shaking as sobs racked through his form.

_Large hands, pushing down his young body; keeping him still as the man violated him._  
_"Hold still, Einstein."_

That secret was supposed to die with May - no one else was supposed to know about Skip, no - not ever.

* * *

  
_The apartment was empty, cold, and lifeless as a young teen stepped in._  
_"May! I'm home-." He had called out, only to stop dead in his tracks. A body lying on the ground - pale and lifeless._

_A heart attack, they confirmed._

* * *

  
"Peter.." A shaky voice croaked as Tony slowly kneeled next to the teen, reaching a hand out tentatively. "You okay, bud..?"

Peter let out a small gasp for air, his hands shaking in front of his eyes as he relived those traumatic experiences with Skip - _hands all over his young, frail body - pushing into him-_

Peter gagged, quickly rolling away from Tony as he emptied his stomach contents onto cold concrete, tears racing down his cheeks and dripping off his chin - _hot, white fluid dripping down his thighs-_

A choked sob escaped his lips, his eyes clamped shut so tightly that yellow spots started to dance in the corners of his darkened vision.

"Oh, Peter..." He could hear Natasha sigh sadly, sensing the woman crouch next to Tony beside his shaking form.  
"We won't hurt you, promise." Her voice was gentle and warm, her hand reaching out to bury itself into his brunet curls, gently petting him. "Don't let those memories consume you.." She hummed softly, like a mother trying to calm an infant. 

Lean arms gently snaked around his form, pulling him close to the Russian woman, her body heat radiating off of her soothingly; helping Peter relax against her. His eyes were still clamped shut; his lashes wet from the tears that he had shed. His breathing was shaky, although much better than it was previously.

"Thank you, мама паук." He mumbled against her shoulder, his body finally relaxing fully as he let out a tired puff of air. 

"No problem, ребенок паук." Natasha hummed back as she gently maneuvered them so Tony could ruffle his kid's hair.  
"You look exhausted kiddo, but mind explaining what exactly happened?" Tony questioned, raising an eyebrow as Natasha shot him a glare.

Peter sniffled, his eyes flickering open as he spotted Bruce in the background cleaning up his vomit. "Sorry, Dr. Bruce.." He mumbled shamefully, his eyes flickering towards Tony's form.  
"M' had a panic attack again.." He sighed sadly, nuzzling his cheek into the crook of Nat's neck.

Natasha sighed, running a soothing hand down his arm. "You reacted like a rape victim, sweety..the way you flinched out of Sam's hold on your hips...Bucky noticed it too." Her voice was gentle, warm, and smooth, non-judging as her hand rubbed soothing circles into his bicep.

Peter could feel his face heating up shamefully, glancing over at the man in question who looked zoned out; obvious worry sketched out onto his usually bland face.  
They could tell..they could read him like an open book, perhaps he was an open book.

A soft sob escaped Peter, his eyes closing once more as he basked in Natasha's warmth.  
"Yeah..." He softly mumbled against her collarbone in a shaky voice, his hand curling into a fist.  
"Got a restraining order when he got out.."  
Of course, he had only been the ripe age of nine when May and Been had taken him to court to order a restraining order; Skip had gotten out lucky with only two years in a juvenile correction center, although he would forever have the rape charges on his record. 

A collective amount of soft gasps could be heard throughout the room as Natasha held him closer - if that was even possible.

Peter sighed softly, his body absolutely drained from the panic attack. He could feel his eyes slipping closed, his head lulling to the side as he slipped into the dream-world.

* * *

Peter's sleeping body was gently laid onto the fancy white couch in the penthouse level of the tower, a fluffy blanket draped over his body as a pillow rested underneath the boy's head.  
The Avengers had moved him to the couch shortly after the teen had fallen asleep.

"Skippy-dippy is on floor twenty-seven." Rhodey whistled, stepping into the main room from the elevator. "He's all of yours, I didn't condone in torture." The man said, holding up both hands as he walked towards Peter's sleeping form, ruffling the kid's unruly curls. 

"Good, and normally I don't either, but he hurt Peter." Tony snarled, his finger hovering over something he had been doing on his phone.  
After Peter had passed out, Tony set Friday to work pulling up the restraining order, hunting down the man that had robbed seven-year-old Peter.

Tony was livid, hot anger curling and bubbling in his gut as he thought of the pain he would inflict upon Steven Westcott - he almost growled in anticipation.

Natasha and Bucky had been busy sharpening their weapons, loading a few guns as well, just in case. Scott had run off to his room, stating that he had some planning to do. The others were sat at the table, presumably betting money.

The only Avengers that weren't there were Thor, Loki, and Carol - all respectively doing their own things - Tony was pretty sure the brothers were in New Asgard at the moment.

Natasha hummed a tune, pulling her hair back in a loose ponytail. "Either way - me and Bucky will probably do most of the fun stuff, I'm always glad to get a hand on a rapist." _Especially since I couldn't with mine._ That last part went unsaid, but everyone knew what she had meant.

"I doubt I'm any good at that stuff, ill probably just give him a hard-knocking round," Steve added his own thoughts in, casting a sad smile at Peter's form.  
Sam scoffed, shaking his head lightly. "Fucking can't believe I set him off. I feel so shitty." He sighed, running a hand through his hair - earning himself a pat on the back from Wanda.  
"Not like you knew." She said bluntly, feeling awkward about giving comfort to the man. 

Their heads all snapped towards the boy on the couch as he gave a soft groan, his eyes fluttering open as a yawn escaped him. "Hm..? Whatcha guys..talking bout..?" He grumbled tiredly, lifting his head from the pillow as another yawn left him.

"Nothin' important " Bruce states blandly, his eyes landing on Peter. "You alright? I've already checked you over for physical injuries."

Peter cast his gaze down for a moment before meeting Bruce's gaze, nodding softly. "Yeah..just tired." He replied in a tone that was nothing but exhausted. Natasha stood, cracking her knuckles. "How about I make you a cup of cocoa? Can't trust Tony in the kitchen, now can we?" She chuckled softly, stepping forward to run a hand through Peter's hair.

"Thank you, I'd appreciate that," Peter replied, sitting up to properly hug her before giggling softly.  
"Tony would probably burn the water somehow magically."

A snort could be heard as Pepper raised a finely done brow, a clipboard in her arms.  
"Burn the water? Oh, honey, he wouldn't even know how to warm it up in the first place without spilling it all over himself in the process."

Pepper's snide remark caused a burst of laughter throughout the room as Tony pouted, throwing his arms in the air. "Bullying! I call bullying!"

Pepper had been updated on the situation already, and well - let's just say she would get first dibs on breaking Skip. "Oh, dear, you're such a wimp." She cooed, pinching Tony's cheek before taking a seat next to Peter, pulling him into a side hug.  
"Hey, sweet boy, how you holding up?" She hummed, pulling the blanket tighter around Peter's shoulders. Spiders needed to stay warm.

"Better, thank you, Mrs. Mon." Peter chirped happily as Pepper smiled fondly, watching Natasha head off to the kitchen to fix a cup of cocoa.  
Natasha was the cool Aunt, so she, of course, used three packets of the instant mix. She knew Peter didn't enjoy whip cream so she didn't add any, although a few marshmallows never hurt.

"Here." She handed Peter the mug gently, giving his forehead a gentle peck in a motherly way before taking a seat on the recliner.  
"Thank you, Auntie Nat!" Peter grinned happily as he crossed his legs, setting the mug in the middle so he could cuddle into Pepper's side.  
"Can..we watch Milan?" He asked softly, shooting his famous puppy eyes in Pepper's direction.

"Of course, anything for you."

* * *

Skip struggled in his restraints, his wrists starting to ache from being pulled back in such an awkward position.  
"Hello! Anyone out there?" He called helplessly, looking around the dull room that he had woken up in.  
"This isn't funny!" He huffed out, eyes darting all over the room as he prayed for someone to come get him. This was not funny.

"Yeesh - you plead too much." A voice sneered in the corner, making Skip jolt in terror. Holy shit! How had he not noticed that someone was right fucking there?

"Uh, excuse you, but you're not the one tied to a chair." He sassed, tugging on his restraints as his eyes narrowed at the practically invisible person leaned against the corner.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I honestly don't believe in ever caring about child-raping fucks who dare even lay a finger on the sweetest boy ever." The woman sneered as she stalked out of the corner, her eyes holding a deadly glint in them.

Oh, fuck - was that Pepper Potts? The CEO of Stark Industries? 

"I do not recall." Skip sneered in return, tugging at his restraints as he tried to move away from the fierce-looking woman. Oh god - he felt like he was going to piss himself when she flashed him a smirk that would win in the "most deadly looks" category. 

"Mhm? Then I guess that restraining order is just false?" She purred lowly, plucking a scalpel from a metal tray that seemed to just magically now appear in Skip's vision.

"Look - just let me go, okay? You're a very nice lady a-and.." _I really don't want to fucking die_ was on the tip of his tongue.

"No can do." The woman smirked, tilting her head in a way that made a cold shiver run-up Skip's spine. Oh God, someone please tell him this was a prank. 

The woman dressed in a very nice skirt suit stepped closer to Skip's trembling form, a sweet smile placed upon her lips that were coated in a light gloss.

" _I'm gonna make you scream, buddy boy."_

And scream he did. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos/comments! I accept everything and I love constructive criticism!
> 
> мама паук - mama spider  
> ребенок паук - baby spider


End file.
